


Of Books and Belt-buckles

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Merlin gets suspicious when Gaius has a visitor.





	Of Books and Belt-buckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktail_chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktail_chorus/gifts).



Merlin clattered down the last of the steps into Gaius rooms, calling a cheery greeting as he darted towards his own bedroom.

Gaius stopped him in his tracks with a calm, "A moment please, Merlin. My guest wishes to talk to you."

Merlin swung round, wide grin suddenly fixed on his face like a disguise he could hide behind. The stranger, who had been deep in discussion with Gaius, raised his head. He was much of an age with Gaius, if the untidy mane of white hair was anything to go by, but taller, and bonier. Bushy eyebrows and a beak of a nose combined to give him the look of a great eagle. He said, "Greetings, Merlin," in a deep voice, but what really caught Merlin's eye was the man's belt buckle.

A simple round made of bronze, and quartered by a cross to hold the knotted ends of the belt together, it fairly sang to Merlin's magic, and all his hackles went up. Few dared carry magic openly in Uther's court, and those that did tended to be his enemies. There had been too many of those recently. "Hello, sir...?"

"My name," the eagle faced man said, his voice still deep and even, "is Merriman Lyon. And you must be young Merlin. Servant to Prince Arthur, I believe?"

"That's me!" Merlin said, outwardly cheery. "How can I help you?"

"I am writing a book, and hoped to meet young Arthur as part of my observations," Merriman replied, but other words filtered directly into Merlin's head as the man's dark eyes met his. I mean no harm to Arthur or anyone else in this place. I am simply an Old One, as you are a young one.

Merlin cocked his head on one side, "Sure! What's the book about? Arthur will want to know, and his father doesn't allow certain things."

"I am aware of Uther's demands." Something like a smile pulled at the corner of Merriman's mouth. "I am writing a detailed account of a long conflict, including the weapons, tools, and knowledge held by one side, so that those who come after me might learn of them. I had thought to call it the Book of Gramarye. That is, the Book of Knowing. Does that satisfy?"

"It will do." Merlin dashed into his room, and snatched up his forgotten scarf. "Come on, I'll take you to him."


End file.
